Many of video cameras and digital cameras commercially available in recent years are provided with a camera-shake correction device for correcting image blurs of images-to-be-shot, which are caused by camera shake. In this camera-shake correction device, a lens, a lens barrel, a reflective mirror, an imaging element, and the like are tilted with respect to an optical axis of the camera, or two-dimensionally moved in a plane orthogonal to the optical axis.
For example, Patent Document No. 1 discloses a shake correction mechanism having a structure in which the lens barrel is elastically supported at one point and the lens barrel is tilted with respect to the optical axis. Patent Document No. 2 discloses a camera-shake correction device in which the mirror is supported by a pivotal structure and tilted with respect to the optical axis. Further, Patent Document No. 3 discloses an image pickup lens unit in which a spherical lens barrel is supported at three points, and is tilted while being moved along the optical axis.